Raising Helen
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Duo walks in on Heero and Relena having sex. Duo is six months pregnant with Heero's child. She leaves to form a life with her and her daughter. And who goes with her back to L2?
1. Pregnant Shinigami

I waddled up the stairs to the apartment that I shared with my husband, Heero Yuy. This was a huge task since I was six months pregnant. If it had been five months ago, I would have jumped the stairs two by two. It's faster that way.

I had a doctor's appointment with Sally Po regarding my pregnancy. I mean it wasn't everyday that a gundam pilot was going to have a kid. And seeing as I was malnourished as a child, good Dr. Po wanted to make sure that the baby was going to be ok.

I stopped in the stairwell and took a deep breath. This would've been easier if Heero had been here with me, but he said that he had to work and that there was no possible way he could take today off. I believed him. I mean he was my husband.

"Hey Mrs. Yuy, do you need some help?" I heard a friendly voice call out. I turned around and our neighbor, Jack McGurby, was heading up the stairwell. I smiled.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Duo? I'm too young to me a Mrs. And I'll be fine. I just need to make it up these stairs." I nodded my head in the direction of the top of the stairwell.

"And where is that husband of yours? He should be out here helping you." Jack said as he stood beside me and crossed his arms.

I laughed. "He had to work to pay the bills."

"Then you should have had someone go with you. Next time you have an appointment and Mr. Yuy can't make it, let me know." Jack offered.

"I will Jack. Now if you excuse me, there is a couch in my apartment calling my name. Bye Jack!"

"See you around Duo." Jack said as he got off at his floor. I sighed and looked up the two more flights I had to go before I was to my floor.

I started up the stairs again. I wonder what was so important at the Preventers that Heero had to go into work today. I mean, Une knew about this appointment and how hard it was for me to get around nowadays that she should have gave Heero off today.

I really wanted to pop this kid out now. I loved being able to move around with ease, but with this basketball belly, that was next to impossible. Sally had threatened to put me on bed rest until the kid popped out if I continued to move around as much as I have.

I leaned against the wall as I finally reached my destination. Now the next task was getting to my apartment which was at the other end of the hallway. I just couldn't help but think at how much I wanted the house that Heero promised me right now. It would've been so much easier to get in and out of than our apartment complex.

I took a deep breath of air and began to waddle down the hallway. I hated the fact that I looked like a penguin when I walked. I loved the creatures to death, but there was no way in hell I would walk like them on purpose. It was a good thing that my best friend, Trowa Barton wasn't here to crack a joke about this. He found any excuse to make fun of me during my pregnancy. I guess it was to get back at all the things I had done to him during the war. Who knew that Bang Boy had a sense of revenge.

As I approached my apartment, I could hear noises coming from the inside. What the hell? No one was supposed to be home, unless Heero got off work early which would be the only explanation. But then if he did get off early, why didn't he stop by Sally Po's to pick me up?

I grabbed my key out of my purse and slipped it into the lock. If I wasn't so concerned right now, I would laugh at how dirty that sounded. I turned the key and turned the doorknob slowly, it had a fashion of creaking now and again.

I opened the door and peered into the apartment. It looked safe enough and I could hear the noises better, it sounded like someone was having…sex. I took a deep breath and counted to ten before I entered the apartment. I wanted my head to be clear for the visual I had in my mind.

I didn't register my surroundings at all. My mind was on one thing, the bedroom that I shared with Heero Yuy. As I approached the room, I noticed that the door was open and I carefully snuck a glance inside. My suspicion was proved true. Heero was in there having sex with none other than Relena Peacecraft. I turned around and marched out of that apartment, making sure I slammed the door in the process.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anyone who says a pregnant woman can't move lies. I tore out of the apartment complex like a bat out of hell. I fished around in my purse for my cell. I knew it was dangerous to use it while driving, but damnit I needed to call Sally. I had her on speed dial for emergencies and the occasional girl talk.

"Dr. Po speaking." Sally always answered the phone the same way every time.

"Sally it's me, Duo." I told her.

"Duo? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just caught my husband in bed with Relena Peacecraft. Sally I need your help. I want to disappear so well that no one will find me, not even Heero Yuy. Sally work me a miracle and make me dead." I said in my Shinigami voice.

"Damnit Duo, keep Shinigami under control. You're pregnant and this isn't the best time for Shinigami."

"I know Sally. But she's trying to protect me from the pain. Sally I'm going home and you can't stop me. Just please fake my death." I told her in a tired voice.

Sally sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing. Just please do me a favor and take someone with you. Trowa is right here, please take him?"

"Fine, tell him to meet me at the shuttle port on Johnston Avenue." I said as I hung up on her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok I know I know another fic. I had to get this outta my head. It's been bothering me for days. I'll have the others updated as well.


	2. Unfortunate Events

I was greeted with the friendly sight of Trowa as I entered the space port. Trowa wasn't too hard to miss since he was six feet tall. I wanted to wave at him, but that would draw too much attention to myself. And right now that would be a bad thing since I didn't know how Sally made me dead. Then as if someone had heard my thought, a newscast came over the neat televisions the port had.

"Today we are honoring the memory of Duo Yuy, who died today in a car crash. Yuy was six months pregnant. More on this tragedy coming up." I snorted.

I pushed past the people who were rooted to where they were standing. I guess they were stunned that a gundam pilot could "die". I kept my head down and tried not to make any eye contact. My eyes were different from most people. Sally told me why, it was a result of the L2 plague.

I finally made it to Trowa and let out the breath I had been holding since I had entered the port. Trowa smiled at me softly. I was the only one he really smiled for. It was strange that my best friend did that. But we were close and it wasn't out of the ordinary.

"I see you made it and in record time." Trowa told me in that soft voice of his.

"Yea, it was fine. Are you ready?" I asked him while glancing at the front desk.

"Yea. You have a fake identity right?" He asked as we walked to the desk.

"From now on, call me Diana Mansweld." I said smirking.

"Well then, Diana, we must be going if we are going to make our flight." Trowa said as he offered his arm.

I giggled and followed him to the gate where our shuttle was waiting for us. I let out a gasp of surprise as the baby kicked me. I laughed as the baby kicked me again. I was used to the mini-Shinigami kicking me at night.

Trowa glanced over at me and gave me a look of surprise. I smiled at him and pointed at my basketball of a belly. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued on our way to the shuttle.

As we approached the shuttle I felt the infamous butterflies flying around in my stomach keeping mini-Shini company. I was having second thoughts about this whole plan. But as I thought of Heero and Relena having sex, I clenched my jaw and continued to board the shuttle that would take me back to L2.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**5 years later….**

I sighed as I pulled into the driveway of the house that I shared with Trowa and my five year old daughter Helen. I had been at a doctor's appointment and the news was not good. I got out of the car and looked around our yard. Helen's toys were strewn across the lawn in odd places. I smiled. They were always like that when I came home.

I blinked the tears away and made my way to the front door, avoiding the obstacles in my way. I opened the door and heard laughter coming from the den. We were lucky to afford the house we brought. Trowa was an architect and a damn good one at that. I was a teacher at a local Catholic school. We combined our incomes and we were able to live comfortably. We didn't dare touch the accounts that we made to steal money from Oz. One of the others would have noticed.

"Trowa, Helen, I'm home!" I yelled.

I heard the pitter patter of small feet running and then Helen was jumping into my arms. I laughed as she tightened her grip on me. Helen was attached to me. She was a smart kid and I told her about her father. She was very protective of me.

I looked up and saw that Trowa was laughing on the inside. You could always tell when he was laughing because his eyes would light up. "How was the appointment?" He asked.

I sighed and put Helen down. "Its cancer, but they caught it early so it can be eliminated."

"How do they want to do it?" He asked in a worried voice.

I rubbed my forehead. "Surgery, it's the only way. But the thing is, the cost of the surgery. It's more than we can afford, even with our insurance."

"Then we'll call Quatre and ask him to help." Trowa suggested.

"Are you kidding me? He'll recognize me the moment he sees me!" I replied.

Trowa shook his head. "No he won't. You cut your hair and you wear contacts most of the time. Yours mannerisms have changed as well, there's no way."

"Okay Mr. Smart Ass…he'll think I'm your girlfriend, or heavens forbid, wife. And he'll claw my eyes out." I crossed my arms.

Trowa rolled his eyes. "I'll tell him that you're my cousin. He'll believe me. Come on Duo you need that surgery."

"Fine, but I don't like the idea of mooching off of Q-bean."

"I know, but we need the help. And you might want to shower and dress for a cocktail party." He suggested as I picked Helen up.

I turned around. "Why?"

"I was invited to one for the building I designed and whatnot. I thought I would bring you along to get you out."

"What about Helen?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I already called the babysitter." Trowa grinned at me.

"I hate you." I said as I set my daughter down on the floor and went upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I glanced out at the crowd as I sat in the corner. This was Trowa's scene, not mine. I hated cocktail parties. Unless of course, Lady Une was present and Treize as well, but that is another story for another day.

I sighed and took another drink of my water. I didn't like alcohol and kept away from it as much as possible. It had almost cost me my daughter. I searched the crowd for Trowa and saw that he was talking to a blond. What was it with him and blonds? I mean he's dated off and on for the past five years, and they have all been blonds. I didn't know what had happened between him and Quat, but it had to have been bad for him to leave Q-bean.

"Ah Diana, there you are." I heard Trowa say smoothly. He only used that voice when he was going to do something irritating.

"Yes Trowa?" I asked as I turned my head and saw who was with him. Quatre Raberba-Winner and Heero Yuy. Oh Shit. I got up to greet the two and lost all ability to speak when Quatre kissed my hand and Heero followed suit. I scanned the room for Relena, but there was no sign of her anywhere. That was odd. Normally the Pink Menace was following (cough) stalking Heero.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winner, Mr. Winner." I said in a pleasant voice. Bully for me, I kept my cool.

"As it is for us. Trowa tells me that you are his cousin, is this true?" He asked me in an icy tone. I had the notion to roll my eyes, but stopped myself.

I laughed. "Yes I am. He moved in with me when I hit an unpleasant area in my life. He's been helping me raise my daughter, Helen. And he has been with me ever since."

"He told me that you needed surgery. Do you mind telling me why?" He asked again.

"I have breast cancer. They can remove the tumor and I won't lose my breast, hopefully. But my main concern is how I will be able to afford this surgery."

"Don't worry about it. I will glad to help you. Winner Enterprises offers help to cancer victims who can't afford it. Now tell me more about Helen. I love children." Yup, same old Q-bert.

"She is five years old. She was born on December 8th. She looks just like me, minus the brown eyes. She is the most energetic-" My phone rang in mid sentence. I excused myself and left the small circle.

"Mansweld speaking." I answered.

"Diana, oh god. They got her." Becky said in a distressed voice.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about Becky?" I asked in a calm voice.

"These men, they kidnapped Helen. They said something about the daughter of a gundam pilot. I didn't catch it all. They knocked me out before I could hear more." She explained. I dropped the phone as I felt my alter ego trying to gain control.

I fought off Shinigami for the moment. It took all the mental strength I possessed to keep her at bay. I stood up straight and scanned the room for Trowa. I found him right where I left him and marched over there.

"Trowa we have a problem." I said in a cold voice.

"What is it?" He asked concern.

"Helen's been kidnapped. And the funny thing is, they know something about her and us." I said as I stared in his eyes.

"Fuck."

"My thoughts exactly." I replied.

Quatre glanced at Trowa and then at me and continued glancing between the both of us. He didn't know the truth about me. I knew the poor blond was confused.

"Mind telling us what is going on?" Heero asked.

I flashed a smile at him. "My daughter's been kidnapped. The funny thing is, I was supposed to be dead and no one knew that I was alive except for two people. Fuck. I need to call Sally."

I whipped out my phone and dialed Sally's phone number. "Sally it's Di, is Qwan ok?"

"Duo, he's gone. He was kidnapped earlier today. Don't tell me Helen's been…"

"Yes Sally. Tell Wufei to call Une and tell her I'm taking this case. And if she objects to that, tell her the truth."

"Keep Shinigami under control Duo. God only knows what she'll do if she's releashed."

"Damnit Sally I have Shinigami perfectly under control." Fuck…"Sally I have to go."

"Alright. I'll contact Une and give her the details. Bye Duo."

"Bye." I said and I closed my cell phone.

I looked at Heero and saw many emotions in his eyes. "Duo?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dun Dun Dun…will Duo get the surgery in time? Will they find Helen and Qwan? Stay tuned for the next episode of Raising Helen.


	3. To kiss or not to kiss

"No shit Sherlock." I replied. I didn't have time for Captain Obvious. My kid was missing and there was hell to pay. I made my way out of the crowded room. I was not in the mood to rub elbows with these people. I took a deep breath once I had made it to the hallway.

"You ok?" I turned around and I was staring at Trowa. Thank god he followed me and not Heero. I would have punched him.

"I'm fine. I talked to Sally and it seems that Qwan was kidnapped as well. Sally's calling Une to tell her that I'm alive and all that bullshit. I want on this case." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to call Une?" Trowa asked as he crossed his arms.

"If I don't and we get in her way, she would want answers. Trust me its better this way. If Une knows ahead of time, then she won't have our asses. I just want to know why someone would want the kids of the gundam pilots."

"There are thousand of reasons Duo, you know that." He said as he shifted his weight onto his left foot.

"What did Q-bean want?"

"He wanted to rekindle things."

"And?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Trowa shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue."

"That tells me a lot Tro-man."

"You're welcome Duo. You ready to go home?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"We may as well. There's no reason to stay here." I huffed.

As we started to walk I could tell someone was following us. I knew who the stalkers were. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. I looked over at Trowa and nodded my head. He just shrugged in return. I guess we let the nut jobs follow us home. That was real nice. I sighed; this was getting on my nerves. I hope Heero didn't think he could just waltz his way back into my life.

The good about the cocktail party was the fact that it was close to where we lived. It was within walking distance. The air helped me keep my cool and keep Shinigami under control. I'm sure Lady Une wouldn't want to pick up tiny bits of what would have been a human at one time.

It didn't take us long to get to the house. As Trowa opened the door I followed the movements of our 'stalkers'. I swear you would think they would learn by now that they can't sneak up on me and Trowa. Our skills have been with us since we were kids. They became essential for our survival.

I followed Trowa into the house and slammed the door behind me. I wanted to let them know that I knew they were there and that they were not welcome. When the house was on lock down, no one could get in. Trowa and I tested it out several times, giving it our best…and it kicked our ass.

Trowa was sitting on the couch when I entered the living room. He had his head resting on the back of it. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Well he would have if it wasn't for the small frown on his lips.

I sat down beside him. I remained quiet and would wait for him to say the first word. This is how it normally went when he was like this. It was a routine we went through every once in awhile. I figured that since Quatre showed his face, Trowa would go through it.

Trowa let out a controlled breath and opened his eyes. "Why did he decide to show up now? I mean he knew where I was for all these years."

I shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Tro-man. I mean, maybe he's lonely now. And you are too. You two need each other."

Trowa shot up. "What about you? You just can't live here by yourself."

I shook my head. "I can. It doesn't really matter. I mean Helen thinks that you're her father. I catch her all the time trying to say it. Trowa you need some love in your life."

"I have it here Duo. I'm needed here. I don't love Quatre anymore."

"Wha…you don't mean that!" I sputtered.

"Yes I do Duo. I love you." Trowa said as he leaned toward me, his mouth aiming for mine.

Sorry about the delay guys, but I was having some freaky problems with the computer and ff wouldn't load new chapters. But now it's working. Ok…now is the time to vote. WHO should Duo end up with? Trowa or Heero? Or do you want to see her with someone else? Review, review, review, and I may update again THIS week instead of next.


	4. Old Habits and Hunting

I closed my eyes and moved my mouth against Trowa's. It got hot real fast. He was trying to crawl into me through my mouth. It was something that I had never experienced with Heero. Trowa was trying to drink me up. His hands came up and cupped my face gently. This felt so right.

Eventually we broke for air and Trowa rested his forehead against mine. I inhaled and exhaled for a few minutes before I could gain enough control of my body to talk. Trowa seemed to have the problem.

"That…was amazing. You can't deny that there wasn't something there Duo." Trowa said. I was shocked that he was the first one to speak between the two of us.

"When did I fall for my best friend?" I asked in hushed whisper. It seemed impossible that I fell in love with him. I thought I was still in love with Heero. But now that I look back at the past few years…Trowa was always there for me, no matter what. He tried his best to make me happy and I didn't even notice it.

Trowa laughed. "I believe you just realized it now. But it could have been at any time Duo."

I smiled. "You're right; it could have been at any time. But right now, I want my little girl back. And I'm sure you want her back as well."

Trowa's eyes hardened. "We will love. But right now let Une handle Helen. We need to worry about your cancer."

"Damnit Trowa…I want to hold my child again. I won't have the surgery until we've found Helen." I stared at him.

Trowa sighed. "I know that you won't change your mind, so we'll wait until we find Helen."

"We will find her won't we Tro?"

"Yes we will. But right now let's get rest while Une is looking up leads."

I nodded my head and allowed Trowa to pick me up. He carried me to my room and laid me on the bed. He slipped my shoes off and put them under my bed. He pulled the covers down and pulled them over me. He went to walk away, but I grabbed his hand.

"Will you please stay here tonight? I won't be able to sleep otherwise." I explained. My voice was child like.

Trowa nodded, not breaking eye contact. He slipped his own shoes off and slipped under the covers.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. The soft beat of his heart lulled me to sleep. I knew that it would take awhile for Trowa to join me in sleep land. His ex-lover was outside looking in at us, probably thinking of revenge against us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The morning light warmed my face and woke me up. I looked up and Trowa was staring at me with a gentle smiling lighting his face. I smiled back and leaned up to kiss him. It would have been the perfect if my daughter had not been missing.

"You actually slept last night. I'm surprised. Normally you don't get much sleep." He said leaning his head to the side.

"You're right. But we'll figure out why later. I want my daughter and I want her now. Has Une called?" I asked about the time the power went out.

"Damnit…the bastards cut the power. And the generator's broke." Trowa swore.

"Here." I handed Trowa a Browning that I fetched from under the pillow. He looked at me. "What? Some habits are hard to kill."

He nodded and we got out of the bed and left the room. We were hunting trespassers in our own house.


	5. Bumps in the Night

Ok...to answer Animouse03...Wufei is with Sally and they had a kid together...and as for 'Mr. Winner and Mr. Winner'...That was a typo. I meant Mr. Winner and Mr. Yuy...and sorry about not updating guys...I've been busy with CNA classes and driving my uncle to DUI classes. So here we go again...And I'm sorry if it turns out wonky...Word got erased from my puter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Trowa motioned for me to follow him down the stairs. We both knew that the trepassers weren't Q-bert and Heero. Quatre would have killed me in my sleep since I was in bed with his Trowa. I was grateful that our floors weren't creaky or else we would have been dead by now. I had an idea of how these bastards got in. They must have let Heero and Quatre do the dirty work and overpowered them. Though...I don't know how you can overpower the Perfect Soldier...it's damn near impossible.

Trowa went first into the kitchen and I soon followed with my gun pointed over his shoulder. There was nothing in the kitchen. We went around the island and made our way out. I wished the moon had been out that night...well our fake moon anyways. That's one of the reasons I hated living on L2...the sky was fake most of the time. I wanted Helen to grow up on Earth...but with the circumstances...that was impossible.

Trowa stopped at the living room entrance and held his hand up for me to stop. I stopped and I vaguely made out two people in our living room. I hoped that these were the same people that kidnapped Helen and Qwan...cause they were gonna pay for kidnapping my baby and my godson. Trowa went in first and fired his gun...I followed in close behind and nailed my trespasser in the kneecap. They were gonna have a limp for the rest of their life...if they didn't lose their leg or their existance.

Trowa handed his gun to me and pulled the two figures on the couch. They couldn't really go anywhere cause they were lame now. I stared at them and saw the Preventers uniform. Fuck. Une must have sent them...or maybe not...the uniform was off just a tidbit. I was in the Preventers for two years and knew that the patches on the sleeves weren't done in black and blue. They were done in green and blue. I smiled...this was gonna be too much fun.

"So Trowa darling...it seems that we have some imposters. What do you think we should with them?" I asked in an over sugarly voice.

Trowa thought for a minute before replying. "Well I think we should torture them for information. Surely they must know where the children are."

"I see you were able to detain them Trowa." Great...Heero fucking Yuy...that's all I needed for the icing on my cake.

"Do you know them 01?" O shit...Trowa hardly ever refers to anyone in their codename...unless he's pissed at you. It looks like the boys are gonna have a brawl...great.

"Negative. I haven't worked for Preventers in four years...Wufei may have an idea. He's on his way out here with Une and Sally. And a few other guests. They may know these men." Heero answered. Wow...thirty-five words...that's a record for him.

Wait...did he say he doesn't work for Preventers anymore? What the hell? Preventers was his life...it was what he lived for...and he gave that up? Gee...I wonder why. It wouldn't surprise me if he was Quatre's bitch now. Oops...I shouldn't really speak of Q-bean that way, he was my best friend during the wars.

"Where's Quatre?" I asked. I know he wasn't expecting me to say anything...but I had to know.

"Right here!" The Arabian answered as he made his way into the living room. Great...all we needed was Wufei...and we'd have a merry little gundam reunion. Joygasm.

"Hey Q-bert, what took you so long?" I greeted him with a smile. I hoped he wasn't too angry with me.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I got conked out...and I just woke up. I guess Heero gave you the update?"

"Yea. He told us what was going on. And that Une and a few special guests were on the way. But I want answers now." I turned to the two injured men. Great...I had blood all over my leather couch...It was gonna be a bitch to clean.

"Di...Duo...whatever the hell your name is now...you're not a Preventer...so therefore...you can't really do anything."

"Goddamnit Quatre...I just shot one of them. I might as well question them. At least with my methods I would get answers."

"Duo..calm down ok...we can wait for Une. She's probably the best one to question them. We all know how persuading her questioning methods can be on normal people. Just sit down somewhere clean and free of blood...and take some deep breaths...that should help." Trowa suggested. I glared at him and did as he said.

I focused on my breathing and on Trowa's ass. I couldn't help it. It was just so fine. I mean come on...I know you would stare at it to hentai. I took my gaze off Trowa's ass to assess everyone else in the room. Heero was throwing a death glare at Trowa...and Quatre seemed to be in deep thought. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing once again. My stress levels weren't this high since we first moved to L2. And I needed to bring them down.

I was interrupted twenty minutes later by a knock on our front. I couldn't believe that everyone was silent for twenty minutes...even the dudes we caught. Which that had me on guard...but if anyone could break them...it was good ol' Scary Lady Une...or Saint Anne...whatever the hell she preferred to go by now. And I knew it was Une at the door...cause she only knocked twice and and then kicked the door down.

The two bad dudes sat on couch cowering in fear. They must have known her from a long time ago. I could tell it in their eyes. This was gonna be interesting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O.o cliffhanger...oooooo...what's gonna happen next!


	6. Blondes and Liquor

Here we go as I promised...let the ass kicking begin! And for all those Kingdom Hearts fans out there who likes the pairing Riku/Sora...look at this. I cried when I saw it http/ burst through the door like someone was dying. It was quite funny actually...the way she just kicked it, of course I couldn't see it...but I could damn well imagine it. Wonder if Fei got a nosebleed? I mean there has to be some peakage with those kind of skirt. I would have laughed at Une...but if I had laughed at her, she would have kicked my ass. That's just Une for ya. I watched her take in the state of the two men on the couch. No doubt she was gauging what kind of medical state they were in. She looked between them and us...and put two and two together.

"Good job Maxwell, Barton. I would assume that you were the ones who brought them down?" She asked. Smart woman...always had to give her credit for that.

"Yup. Good thing you got here on time. I was about to question them myself." I answered. I didn't bother to sugarcoat the truth or lie to her. Hell, she would have done the same in my position.

"Well it's a good thing I ignored the speed limit then. Though I think Chang left his stomach back in Brussels."

I about fell over...Lady Une had a sense of humor? And not only that...she picked on Wu-bear! I was beginning to like this woman more by the minute.

"What are you gonna do with these two?"

"Well," Une started as she walked up to them, "we'll have to get them some sort of medical attention. And then we get information outta them."

"I like it in the reverse order. If you offer them medical treatment...then maybe they'll spill...but the chances are low for that. Just torture 'em, so that way if they die, you wouldn't have wasted your money on medical bills." I reasoned with her.

Une thought about it for a moment. Then an evil glint entered her eyes. Oh shit...these guys were as good as dead. That glint in Une's eyes only appeared when she was thinking something horrible. And trust me I would know. But I can still tease the bad guys.

"If I were you guys...I would spill the beans. When Une gets that look...it means big trouble for whoever she's pissed at." I couldn't help myself. These guys looked like they were about to shit their pants.

"Alright we'll talk. But only to Lady Une and the Preventor with her. We don't talk to civilians." Big, fat, ugly said. Well they were both kinda fat...but this one looked like a pig. Kinda like that pig man from an old Earth cartoon called Captain Planet.

I nodded my head to let her know that their offer was acceptable. I mean if what they tell Une can get my little girl back...then hell, I'll do it. And I know Wufei feels the same. He'll get these bastards to talk.

"You can use the basement. I have some...equipment down there you use Une." I told the crazy lady.

"There better be nothing illegal down there Maxwell." She gave the Scary Lady Une Look. You know...the one that is worse than Heero's Death Glare. Yea, it's that bad.

"Shouldn't be...but if there is...oh well...I'll let you use it free of charge." I joked.

"Chang...grab the prisoners and bring them with you. This might not take too long." Une ordered Wu-babe.

We all watched in silence as Wufei helped the injured men down the stairs. And we all tensed up when the basement door was shut. Somehow I knew the men weren't gonna talk as easily as they said they would.

"So...who's up for some poker?" Quatre asked to break the silence.

"Sorry Quat...there's no way I'm playing poker with Tro-man. He'll win every time." I answered.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Sit here and twiddle our thumbs? I can't deal with that. We need to find something to do...I know exactly what we should do!" And in a flash the blond was off. Whatever he had in mind wasn't good. I looked over at Trowa and he just shrugged his shoulders. He made his way over to me and brushed his shoulder against mine.

It was his way of comforting me without risking Heero's wrath. In a fight between the two of them...it would be close. I seriously don't know who would win. I mean Heero was trained as a soldier and all...but Trowa was raised mostly by mercenaries. The two would be evenly matched.

Quatre came back with some liqour in his arms. My brain was trying to wrap a thought around that.

"Uh...Q-bert...what are you doing with my good liquor?"

"We're gonna play a drinking of truth or shoot!" He beamed. I did not like the sound of this game.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ha! Another cliffhanger! If I get say 5 reviews I'll update tonite. If not...I'll update Friday. - Have fun! And if anyone wants to be my beta...please let me know. I need one bad!


End file.
